In many types of electronic applications, especially those that contain power amplifiers, signal distortion plays a significant role. One particular application in which a power amplifier is used is a communication system, in which the power amplifier is used to increase the signal strength of wireless transmissions between a base station and a wireless handset. In an ideal linear power amplifier, the ratio of the output power to the input power does not vary with the input power. However, communications systems are not ideal. Thus, the power amplifier is subject to nonlinearities that add noise and cause distortion.
There exist different techniques for improving linearization of power amplifiers over different power levels. One of these techniques uses digital pre-distortion. A pre-distortion system generally relies on a priori knowledge of the power amplifier characteristics to digitally pre-compensate for the power amplifier distortion. The signal is corrected prior to being upconverted to radio frequency. The pre-distortion tables can be generated and implemented in a variety of known ways. The values in the tables modify the signal to using the inverse characteristics of the power amplifier. However, to use this technique, the power amplifier distortion characteristics must be known in advance to provide suitable linearization.
Another of these linearization techniques uses feedback. Using feedback linearization, the power amplifier is enclosed within a Cartesian feedback system. Pre- and post-amplification signals are combined to generate a corrected signal. While this approach does not rely on advance knowledge of the power amplifier distortion characteristics, it may be costly to implement. The pre-distortion and Cartesian feedback approaches are fundamentally different and not directly compatible. For example, feeding a closed Cartesian loop with the pre-distorted input that would be used in a basic pre-distortion system would produce gross distortion since the Cartesian loop now tries to reproduce a reference signal with considerable added distortion. Placing the pre-distortion system within the Cartesian loop is also undesirable since the pre-distortion system is best implemented digitally, leading to a significant amount of processing delay, compromising the stability of the Cartesian feedback system. Thus, only one has been applied to a given system at a time. In some instances, the linearization provided by each technique alone has not been sufficient. It is thus desirable to provide an enhanced linearization technique.